Biomech Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual is the basis for the design of all pages in on this wiki. All regulations on page design can be found here. If you would like to sugest a change, please contact an admin. Article Types All articles require a label on the end of there title. For example, a Canon article would have (Canon) at the end of its title (ex. Preston Stormer (Canon)). A Fanon article would require (Fanon) to be at the end of its title (ex. Preston Stormer (Fanon)). Please note that custom characters such as Max Flare do not require the (Fanon) label. If you have a character that is based on a Canon character, but has a different history then the origanal Canon version, you may make a seperate page. However, this page's title must end with the (Insert Your Username Here) label (ex. Daniel Rocka (DeltaStriker)). Infoboxes Each typeof article has its own infobox (Character, Senient Species, Organization, etc.). The proper infobox must be used, or it will be set up by the admins. Constant lack of the proper infobox will result in the deletion of pages and possible blocking. Even though there are other possible infoboxes to use (Infobox, Infobox character, etc.), they are not to be used. These templates may be deleted in the future if they are used to much. You may not make custom infoboxes unless you have been granted permission by an admin. Any infoboxes created without permission will be deleted. Organization Each page should be divided by headings. There are some cases where headings should be divided into sub-headings (as indicated below). The section below gives sample headings and sub-headings and can be used as reference. *History **Time Period 1 **Time Period 2 **Add As Many Time Periods As Needed *Equipment **Weapons ***Form 1 ***Form 2 ***Add As Many Forms As Needed **Accessories ***Form 1 ***Form 2 ***Add As Many Forms As Needed *Personality *Appearances *Trivia History The history section is where you put the character/location/group/object's history. It should contain details about the subject's creation, notable events in it's past, and possibly a summary of the subject's participation in a movie/book/fanfic/etc. The sub-headings labeled 'Time Period #' are where you can divide the history sectionin to sections, allowing readers to find ceratin info more quickly. These can be titled as Time Periods or titles to movies/books/fanfics/etc (ex. BIONICLE:Mask of Light). (Note: Please do not label this section 'Biography') Equipment This section is used only on characters, and describes the equipment of the character. The Weapons secion is where you detail the weapons of the character. 'Form 1' and 'Form 2' are where you insert the name of a form of the character (In chronolgical order) and list the weapons of that form. (ex. 2.0 Form). The Accessories section is where you describe a character's other equipment, such as a jetpack or grappling hook. The 'Form 1' and 'Form 2' have the same pupose as they do in the Weapons section. (Note: You may use more than two forms if the character in question has more then two) Personality This section is also only used for characters. It describes the personality of the character. Appearences This section is optional, but is highly advised. If the subject of the article appears in any movies/books/fanfics/etc, then those appearances can be listed here. Trivia This section is completly optional, and is a place for random facts about the subject of the article (Height, the time it took to build it, somthing unique). American English All articles must be written in American English. However, it is possible to make a character that speaks another language, but only things said by said character may be written in that language. The rest of the artcilemust be written in American English. (Note: Google Translate doesn't work) Crossovers Crossovers of BIONICLE, Hero Factory, and Throwbots are allowed. Any other crossovers must be aprovedd by an Admin. Crossovers that break this rule will be deleted.